Ice, Blood, Cold Steel, and Sensuality
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: Mature Content. Only Mature Teens and Older. Darker theme. Inspired by a line in Symbiotic Craving. Tatsumi showed his love for cold steel and sensuality in his lover's chambers.


Sensuality

A story. By NovaTitan

Tatsumi felt the cravings in him, parched and wrinkled as they were new. A feeling mounting on all of him. He no longer had the feeling of control he used to. The General indulged him too much this time unfortunately for her. She would love it, she would have to if she really wanted him that bad.

His cock twitched at the mere thought of committing such a act. He warned her, told her to be careful, and denied any advances on to higher plains of sexual activity in fear for her. And himself.

But oh! Her skin, snow and cold and smooth as white porcelain. He had seen her nude glory.

The General strode into the room, not aware of the night to be held in her chambers.

A moment passed as she took witness to Tatsumi sitting up naked halfway under her covers. A twitch into a suppressed grin, an eager walk, hands unbuttoning her blouse, all amassing to Tatsumi's excitement.

Esdese composure nearly broke more than it was already when her eyes locked onto the erection in the blankets. She caught her self however as simply ravishing Tatsumi during their first time would not do. No it would not.

Esdese was kissed, caressed, and nibbled on by Tatsumi. He had positioned himself over her to grind his entire body entirely for her pleasure. His head dipped between her head and shoulder and bit softly with his teeth imagining the cuts with a sickening pleasure. Esdese soaked all the attention up with glee. She didn't mind this foreplay, loved in fact. It was sensual in her mind.

He got off of her with a lasting kiss.

"Esdese" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm~"

"Stand for me."

It took her a minute to gain all pleasureless consciousness from Tatsumi's ministrations on her body.

"On the floor please."

Her feet touched the ceramic tile. It would be a pain to clean up spills from them.

Tatsumi stared hard at her breasts jiggling tipped with hard pink nipples. His hand ran across the flat stomach beneath their weight, such beauty held in her slender form showed all the muscles that blended in her pale frame. Esdese was perfect in mortals eyes.

"Esdese, please grab that knife."

She had been watching him admire her form in return. However, the request did catch her off guard for a moment.

The blade was gripped hard with white knuckles. The excitement rode through Esdese. Maybe he did want to be ravaged. Quite dirty, something like this. Not that she minded giving him pain. Nothing would be better, and more beautiful.

Tatsumi gently pulled it out of her hands.

"Trust me on this." He licked his lips.

The blade slid effortlessly into where he bit her. The ice blood spilled onto the floor. Tatsumi breathed heavily.

Esdese was taken back. Her mouth was open and her brow furrowed as she processed this light pain in her trap muscle, and Tatsumi's expression of pleasure.

"Stay."

He circled the blade's tip around her nipple, and guided it down to scut across her left flank. He tried to bite his lip, to hold a pleasurable sigh.

And so it began. Esdese locked herself into place as Tatsumi dug into cuts gently and effectively with his knife. A new one appeared close to her jugular, deep enough for her to know it would leave a scar. Another one on the ring of her nipple. Between the valley of her breast 3 cuts came from her Adam's apple, two creeping to her chin, to the the end of her ribs. Blood soaked both of their fronts, and spilt on the floor in moderate amounts.

She endured this for Tatsumi. Even then, no matter if her lover was the cause, she did not cry out instinctively because of her pride.

This pleased Tatsumi.

"Turn."

She did so.

He laid two identical trenches of cuts into her shoulder blades from little below the first cut on one and to her breast on the other, to her lower back. He slashed from hip to hip crossing both of the time in perfect geometrical fashion. He cut two lines on them to form two 90 degree squares on both interiors for his own selfish pleasure. Blood flowed to her firm ass cheeks he grabbed and carefully crafted a work of mathematical art of squares made in a stagger pattern making the shape of a diamond. His cock was purple and extremely hard. Saliva came from his mouth as he could only focus on cutting.

He noticed her arms. His favorite cuts of the night would be the X on her right forearm from elbow to wrist on the topside, and the crude tribal fashioned cuts coming from her wrist to his cut on her trap where he bit.

He was done. For now.

Esdese felt light headed. And a lot of pain. She managed to focus on his questionably bloody grin.

She didn't know what the hell was going on. This was in no way pleasurable for her.

Tatsumi lifted her up and placed her on the bed, taking a moment to admire his work with green eyes. "You look beautiful." Esdese had tried to deny it earlier when she was getting, but now she understood what it was people got when they were around her.

A feeling of disgust, confusion and fear. She wanted to leave. Forget sex, and forget all of it. She need to get out of Tatsumi's range.

"I love you Esdese."

Her heart feel back, and warmed up with what lesser blood it had despite all the pain, and blood.

She got penetrated. He took great care in giving her pleasure in all the pain. Gasps came from her in happiness that somehow made sense to her. Tatsumi rose and declined on to her keeping what little eye contact she could manage. She felt in to darkness, sensing only a mix of pain and pleasure. It was so confusing.

Then it hit her.

Dr Stylish exited the chambers.

Tatsumi got him hours after he was sure the scars would stay.

Esdese walked out in her attire.

The scar on the underneath of her chin stayed contrasting her skin.

Tatsumi held on to her from behind, whispering nothings of love into her ear with gentle kisses. His cock grinding between her skirt clad ass cheeks.


End file.
